myspacenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ereban Empire
"We are the immortals... offsprings to the God Ruajlac himself... we should not fear him... no, save it to our enemies to. We should embrace him, for it makes us stronger!"'' -Unholy Archon Vildimire to The Council the 7 Tribes '' The Ereban Empire. One of the most dominate powers in the galaxy Today, the Empire vasts itself across the Quantium Paraway, which is the Galatic Key North West of the Milky Way. It engulfs around 16,000 Star Systems, and 32 Clusters. Through many changes, the empire had its times of happyiness and prosparity, and darkness and death. This empire stands over 300,000,000 people strong, with a military force beyond 180,000,000. Along with its Joint Nation, Armintage, the Ereban Empire can take on any enemy, at any front, at any given time. Though the secrets behind this dark, mysterious nation are not known, it is said they can unlock the mysteries to the Universe... History Calander: 410-2403 (Current Year) The Empire success was lead through its extreme Military experince and domination. If it were not for the Empire's... rather over-obssesive look at military power, the Empire would have not become what it was today, nor probably it would have existed. There are two Basic Ages in the Empire's History Archives. The Delgrin Galaxy Chronicals, and the New Empire Chronicals. The Begging, The Delgrin Galaxcy 410-425EC "The Blood has spread across these lands for too long... I have given my last man to you, and you pay no respect for their loss in battle? You are a disgusting man, with no honor..." -Malice Morthien to the Gorlin Emperor before he's assasination. In the begining, the Erebans, or at the time called the Riders of Ruajlac, were a mercinary group of Knights. Ruajlac, translated Necrotalis in English, was the god of the Nether Dark, or the ereban's perspective of "Heavan". It was also noted to be a form of Magic a Ereban Posess. These riders were the few who were able to use these powers. They were apart of a breed of beings called Necrotheliens, as apperent to the God Necrotalis. Necrotheliens were short in numbers, but all of them had the powers the same as their god did. Some more powerful then others, and even the few who were considered Desendants of Necrotalis himself, even though in truth, there were only 2 decendants of Ruajlac, who were Vildimire, and Flairgris, as stated in "The Psirits (Pes-er-its) of Ruajlac." ''The Man incharge of the Group of Necrothelien Riders was called Malice Morthien. He was considered to be a desendant of Necrotalis. He had powers most could not grasp in a full life time, which is an average around 167 years. He and the riders worked much for an Imperial State called the Gorlins. The Gorlins had needed and used the Riders to capture more territory from rival kingdoms and empires. Eventualy, Maliced planned it in his head that once they gained enough land, they could overthrow the Empire, and start their own. They all agreed and waited for the right time to strike. On the night of The 4th Cycle, 113th Day, 410, they comminced their attack. It was quick and desisive. The battle only lasted for 7 minutes at the most, with Malice holding the head of the former emperor. At that momment, he was crowned Emperor by a Warriors Code. He had sat atop his thrown, and had made the Riders of Ruajlac the base of his elite guard. From there, he had regrouped the lost Necrotheliens and had them breed within the Empire so that all may be as gifted as the Riders. Soon the empire had their Necrothelien Civilization, and began to enslave all those who were not apart of their supior race. Once then, Malice had reformed the Empire, and called it the Ereban Empire, or in tounge means Nether Dark Empire. After a 15 more years, Maliced passed on and gave the crown to his son, Vermire Morthien, who was even more powerful then Malice... and showed it. The Old Empire, The Delgrin Galaxcy 425-1020EC ''"The sickest matter of the Necrotheliens... is the fact that we are the sons and duaghters of death... so we can never die." -Vermire Morthien After the passing of Malice Morthien, Vermire Morthien took rule of the empire. Called the face of death, Vermire Morthien was one of the harshest, but most powerful rulers, being of 100% Necrothelien Blood. He is the one who lead to the construction of the Dark Ereban Army, and expanded the Empire 10x its original Size. He lead a full life, and trainned in the Advance Stages of Nether Dark Powers. He became known as "Cathxec Yiethotalis", or Son of Necrotalis due to his extreme advances in Nether Dark Powers, but proven not to be by the Psirits. In 522, He died due to a horrible accident that occured when he was trainning. He created a power he nor any of the elders that tried to save him, could control. He was killed, along with 2 of 5 Elders. He had no son, so his Apprentice, Delrik Marsh stepped forward as Emperor. Delrick Marsh, Apprentice to Dark Emperor Vermire Morthien, took held of the Ereban Empire after the death of his master in 522. He lead a time of peace, and prosperity threw the ages. He was known to the Erebans as "Freeciles Vortey" or Light Bringer. They gave him this name becuase he gave peace and easyness on the people. He was considered to be the Most Genirous Emperor of the Empire. He had married a Lady by the name of Lieca Trecmun. They had 1 child named Calbe. He was crowned prince, and set at the left hand of his father. After several more years of ruling, he eventualy passed away in his sleep in 612. His wife, Lieca, lead as Emperus for 2 more years, being the ONLY woman in Ereban history to rule, then as well passed away as well in 768. Then their son, Calbe Marsh took heed of the Empire. Noted to be one of the Darkest and harshest rulers, Dark Emperor Calbe Marsh was the exact oppisate of his father before him. He lead a time of war, destruction, and only left death in his wake. He managed, however, to lead what was called the Surrender of the World, where he lead the largest build up of troops, and had taken the planet Firestis under his rule. He had done what others could not. Once then, he had claimed the enitre planet, he began to rebuild, and restrengthen the EMpire and it's army. Unfortunatly, he was assasinated in his sleep in 962. He left everything in his will to his Warlord of the Dark Army, Terrence Grimsviel, even including the empire. Dark Emperor Terrence Grimveil was noted as The Ereban's last emperor. He lead the Ereban Empire threw an age of reconstruction, and vigilence. He lead several raids against terrorists, and rebel groups, and surrpressed attacks and Anti-Ereban Protests across the planet. Unfortunatly, in 1018, he was as well killed in his sleep. He was erected in a statue days before the siege of the Empire began, and the 1,000 years of Hell began. 1,000 Years of Hell, The Delgrin Galaxcy 1020-2020EC "These wastelands you call home, ain't your home. They are just another battlefield waiting to play its part in this never ending anarchy." - A Necrothelien Warrior The 1,000 Years of Hell was the period time of 1,000 years of Pain, Destruction, Desolation, Rebelion, and All out Chaos. It happened just after the collapse of the Ereban Empire. The planet was lead into dismay for 1,000 years and was out of rect. However, even though it was pure war, civilization still continued to advance in technology, medicine, and almost everything else. It even grew more advanced sooner then most Civilizations known. They grew and prospered. Morely the Necrotheliens then the other races, since they lived the longest, and had the most base of a civilization to build on. Around the year 2000, a group called the Taliens, who were a group of Necrotheliens and of Ereban Desent, came forth and began to conquer, and regoup lost Necrotheliens. As well, they regained peace to most of the nothern continate. After that, they began to establish order by making a Government, and calling themselves the New Order of Ereban States. Once then, they began to create the old EMpire that it once use to be. After that, the year struck 2014, and the NOES had regained control of most of the Planet with a few exceptions. They had regrouped all of the lsot Erebans, and had regained military strength. On the year 2020, the NOES had been reformed into the Ereban Empire. It had set out to make a final conquest and had taken over the planet fully agian. At that time, War had ended, and peace ran the world again. Rule of Unholy Archon Vildimire, The Delgrin Galaxcy (Probably Current Year)EC "You can never stop a bird from flying, you can never stop a fish from swimming, so what makes you think you can stop us from Killing?" - Unholy Archon to a Diplomate After the peeriod of 1,000 Years of Hell ended, a powerful being by the name of Cornilius Vildimire stepped forward, claiming himself to be an Archon, and son to Necrotalis himself. After many shot downs against him, he showed the people that he not lie about his status by killing an entire city with just a swift wick of his hand. The people then feared, yet rejoiced to his rule, as they see him as a Son of Necrotalis himself. They were happy to know such a man of high and powerful standered could rule them again. Threw this, the Archon lead the people threw 3 Different phases. The Pre Space Age, The Space Age, and the Universal Expantion Age (Age before the Empires fall, and the Creation of the Old Ereban Empire in the Miliky Way Galaxcy.) At the begging of the Pre Space Age, the creation of Space Craft, and Probes were at the best they could do to expand their Space Sciences. After many breakthrews however, the Space Age began at 2101, with the 1st Colonization of the planet Paradium. At that point, no longer did they think they were alone in the Galaxcy. Ater colonizing the planet, They found a small city of a race of beings called Recimites. The Recimites instantly found them hostile and attacked. This began the "First Contact War" that amazingly lasted till the end of the Empire in the Delgrin Galacxy. The war spreaded threw many planets, as the Erebans stole and reverse engingeered the alien like technology. They then used to to find, clonize, and also destory other planets. Soon, the Universal Expantion Age began, after the 1st Intergalatic space craft was invented, and sent off to find a new Galacxy. This is the ship that found it's way to the Milky Way. After many many long years, the Final reminates of the Empire fell after a misterious dissappearence from Vildimire. After that, several tribes tried to put it back togetehr, but nothign really stuck, and they still remain tribes today, still evergoing in the First Contact War. Rebirth, The Milky Way Galaxcy 2130EC "Like our brothers before us, we will conquer EVERYTHING until we get what we want!" -Lord Palinstien to the Florien Generals 166 years ago, during the Orien's War, there was a shatter in the space continuem. This is the day Erebans stepped foot into this Galaxcy, and the rise of the Dark Ereban Army came. The Erebans were born from the wake of the Orien's War, a war between the Teriens and the Cambien Space Kingdoms, against the Florien Republic. After the new group that called themselves Erebans, or Warriors of the Nether Dark, had settled in, they had begun to threaten the Floriens to give up land or else. This lead to a 2 year long Cold War between the 2 factions that turned into a bloody brawl. Eventualy the Floriens had gotten fed up, and attacked the Erebans at one of their colonies on the outer bourderlines. This act started the Ereban Revolution. The Erebans fought back with an army they called the Dark Ereban Army. An army of surprisingly advanced for their time, and funding limits, they also had dark Nether Dark powers. After the Floriens realized they were greatly defeted by such a small force, they refused any more humiliation to their republic and ordered a treaty after the Erebans has amazingly plowed threw Florien Defences and made their way straight to their capital of Vintrent. Once there, Lord Palinstien, the 1st offical leader of the Ereban Empire, had established that it wanted lands, or the Ereban Fleet above would start firing. The Floriens quickly gave them a territory outside the Trentha Paraway, and had been alot farther then expected, but it was still a good amount of space territory. It was called the Quantium Paraway, a large peice of space that was located due offical Galatic Key N5orth West of the Glatic Center, off by about 627,000 Lightyears. Rise of the New Old Empire, The Milky Way Galaxcy 2132-2188EC "I don't want them to take another breathe from their pitiful bodies. I want you to burn everything, unitl not a murmer comes from them." - General Tarnus to his Commanders After they had settled in on a planet named Vectrus, they had made it their capital, and began to establish the new empire. Emperor Palinstien, now crowned emperor of the Ereban Empire, had set up the usual form of government, and had begun constructing his new empire. After a large portion of the new capital city Toranta, military recuirtment and populatin began to hit hard. After much increase in the population density, Palinstien ordered that the coloniszing and and ordering of new planets was in order. THey needed to expand of the territory they had been given, so they began sending out Coloinization Fleets to get new planets in the Ereban Empire. Unofrtunatly, after much exploration of near by systems, they sumbled apone a race of beings called the Danturans on the planet they had soly named Dantura. The Danturans were pure native to the planet, much like humans to earth. The Danturans were large in numbers, and in an age called the Frontier Age, in which it is named from the amueture space explorer. They had just begun to get into advanced space flight, yet since their large numbers, they packed a heavy punch. After the Erebans had touched down on Dantura, the whole colony was wasted about a week after landown. The Erebans, shocked, immedeantly responded with force. This started the Danturan Wars. The Danturan Wars 2188-2189EC Since the Danturans had be able to get access to the colonization fleet, their advancements jumped 200 years, and they began making their space fleet mobile against the Ereban Empire. Once then, the Erebands faced massive bombings to near by planets in their borders. The Erebans moved in in an attempt to rescue the colonies, but it was already too late. 4 Colonies were hit, and over 1,200 people were killed in the attacks. The Erebans responded with a quick an desisive assualt on Dantura. This hwoever was not easy. There were about 300,000 Square Light years being blockaded by Danturan Fleets that suddenly mass from no where. The Erebans plowed threw the lines with a mass invation fleet accompanied by 400,000 Dark Army Troopers. The fleet managed to suffer only 2 ships lost out of about 57. The fleet eventualy massed over Dantura. They began a massive invation by orbitaly bombing th surface. After that, they attacked the surface with a massive force that wiped the areas they walked on with only chaos, and they left a pure blend of death and destruction in their wake, with no sign of life. They reached the capital of Flexus, and set eyes on their leader, Malik Lance. They caputed him after wiping the capital clean of almost all life, and on a stage in the ereban capital square, he was exicuted infront of millions of people that cried out in victory. This marked the end of the danturan wars. The Golden Era 2190-2262EC After the Danturan Wars, the Erebans went into a time of peace, and evolution. They called it the Golden Era. It was a prosperus time of peace, technology increase, econemy stabibility, ect. Life was perfect, and devolopments of everything happened during this time. Several planets were also founded and added to their territories. A Major event that happened off topic was the fall of the Florien Republic, and the formation of the Florien Empire, which you will see later. The largest advance was military wise, where the Dark Army had been branched off as part of the Ereban Military, which was now the base of it all. The Ereban Military consisted of conventionaly trained soldiers with alot of fire power. Their tech to build this army was advanced for its time, and the population increase made it possable to start since the Golden Era was a good time for everything. But eventualy, it came to an end at the start of the Florien Conflict. The Florien Conflict 2264-2270EC After the Golden Age, the Floriens rose up as an Empire, and began seeking out its targets that they wanted revenge on. After desimating the Terien and Cambien Republics, they set sights toward the Ereban Empire. This began with a Cold War that had played out in the long run to be the end of the Old Ereban Empire. It started out becuase the Floriens wanted their land back. The Erebans refused, and stated that if they wanted ti bad enough, then it will cost war to get it. The Florien Counsil had held back their emperor becuase war was not the best way to settle, but after a 6 year long Cold War, he could not be held back any longer. After that, the invation of the Ereban Empire commenced. The Florien-Ereban War, Fall of the Empire 2270-2281EC After their attack was commenced it was unfortunatly 3 days too late for the Erebans to be alerted that this had happened. They tried to set defences up, but it was already to late. The outer borders had already fallen, and the war had begun. Already ships were moving into the Middle rims of the empire, and had reached them before Erebans finaly reached the scene with an army. But the Floriens had the Erebans out guned, out classed, and out numbered. They fought strong, but still fell to their bullets. More and more they egded closer to Vectus until finaly, they did. The final stand of the capital planet lasted 12 days until the Floriens gave up on the ground assualt, and just bombed the planet. Nothing was left standing. After that, the Florien Empire once again controled the Quantium Paraway. The Florien Empire's Fall 2303-2311EC The Fall of the Florien Empire happened around 110 years after they had taken over the Ereban Empire. After the rebel group of Raegliens formed and seperated from the Florien Empire, it spiked a 7 long year Civil War deemed the Florien Civil War, or in some places named the Civil War of the Fallen. It wiped out almost the entire Florien EMpire, scratch a few cities that survived the Maetal Mass Bombs that impaced most of the Florien Inhabited Planets. After that, the final fall of the Floriens was made offical, and soon, the Galorien Empire, the Pargaline Republic, and the Krieg Empire along with the Raeglien Empires rose up from their ashes and took over their territories. The Raeglien Empire, Rise and Fall (Beginnging of Nations) 2311-2351EC The remanants of the Old Ereban Empire, the Raeglien Empire had taken over the Quantium Paraway, and had set down their capital in the ruined city of Toranta, Vectrus. After making the modifactions to the ruined city, Toranta spread far beyond the original cities. About 12x As Larger to be exact. This vast empire had lasted about 200 years, and had been a large part in the making of the New Ereban Empire. Wars that happened in this era were the 1st Raeglien Civil War, the 2nd Danturan Wars, the 1st Galatic War (In nations its known as the 1st Nations World War), the 2nd and 3rd Raeglien Civil War, and the Drakan Scrouage Conflict. At the End of this vast and prosperous empire, rose the New Ereban Empire and at the head was Dark Emperor Ignatius, there to take claim of his fallen ansestor's great empire. "An Age Anew", The Ereban Empire 2351EC Revising the Raeglien Empire into the New Ereban Empire was a long and hard task. The people didn't know about the project until it happened. It involved the full Raeglien Counsil, the Raegiel Territory Governers, Warlord Cosvack, and Ignaitus himself. It had started 7 years before it was put into place. The suggestion to bring it back was Warlord Cosvack's idea to bring more order to the empire. After the discussion, Ignatius came to mind about the creation of the new Dark Ereban Army. It was put forth into motion and 7 year passed putting it together. Finaly, it was put into motion on a day called the Ereban Judgement Day. After that, chaos had occuredin the streets for a short time, but New Ereban troops along with the newly formed Dark Army helped surpress and regain the order in the new Empire. Today, the empire still stands even stronger then once before. There are still a few problems here and there, but they are all delt with. The Drakan Scourage Conflict still ravages the Layent Coloney and space. The planet has come up on the Emergencey Quarentine List, which is the list of planets that have the possablility to be destoried with a Paegasus Missile. After much contiplation, the Drakans finaly left the Coloney, and retreated back into the depths of space, rethinking their stratagies. Meanwhile, the Empire went back to a steady rate of rise, and all seemed to be a peace. The Terebane War 2366EC After the empire struck a short period of peace, war hit again. The war was against the Radical Cults of the Terebanes, a race in the Paragon Cluster of the Empire. THe Terebanes, wishing to gain their freedom against the Empire, luanched an all out assualt against the Cluster. New Ereban Forces, along with the help of Alterran and Cryodian Forces, began a defence of the cluster. The battle began on the planet Ramsta, the largest Trade center, and Coloney in the Cluster. At 1st, it seemed the Allied forces had them outnumbered. Then things took a change for the worst. The Terebanes, the Religous radicals they were, injected themselves with a currently unknown virus, that spread threwout the Cononies that were trying to be saved. Unfortunatly, the entire cluster was Quarentined, then Former Dark Emperor Ignatius ordered the Destruction of the Cluster. The order was given to luanch Peagasus Missiles, and it was the largest luanched of Intergalatic Missiles in history. 22 Were luanched, hitting and destoring every last planet in the Cluster. Unfortunalty, all those who were not evaced at the time of the Defencive struggle, were killed. This ended the crisis, and giving another time of temporary peace to the empire. Return of the Unholy Archon 2367EC After the Terebian War, Peace remained in the empire, until to what some Necrotheliens call "The Savior's Happening." The return of Dark Archon Vildimire. The being that lead the Empire in the Delgrin Galaxcy. For centuries now, Vildimire had been hiding away in deep space, remain on his flag ship. Until now, no one knew what had happened to him. Once again, he has claimed himself Emperor and will lead the Necrothelien People to salvation once again. Darth Ignatius now will spend his remaining time as the Dark Lord of the New Ereban Sith Order, and Sith Lord of Darkness. As well, he has taken lead as Co-Emperor of the Empire, to make sure all stays in check. The ASHEN Assualt 2375-2381EC After many years of a time of peace, the ASHEN had been arused from another Univserse, and had found their way into our's. The ASHEN quickly became a dominate power, over taking the empires such as the Demagan, Alterran, Cyrodian, and the Ereban. They were undoubtfuly the most powerful force this universe has seen, and had yet to be defeated in a single battle. The assualt on the empire itself was quick, but not very clean. Only 13,000 from the initial 210,000,000 civilans were still alive, but all of them were inslaved, about half died in the tourture chambers. Unfortunatly, the only Major survivors were Warlord cosvack, a few 1,000 soldiers, and Darth Ignatius, who had dissappeared before the attacks. Vildimire stood his ground at Castle Plaegris, but died over an overwelming force. Vectrus had suffered a major hit, as to its surface being completely turned to dust and sand, being that Vildimire destoried his verybeing to try and stop the armada. Some of the ASHEN fleet didn't survive, and all of the invading forces were reported KIA, but still, there was alot more of an army coming from the Universal Door they had used to get into our Galaxcy. After this, the God Raujlac, AKA Necrothalis, had senced this great hit, and shook his very being. He knew his people had fallen. It was onll a matter of time before they became exstinct. He quickly made his way from the Traverse to the Milky Way in search of answers. Not before long, he found them. The ASHEN had completely taken over his empire, and killed his son. Angered with this, he made his way back to the Archon Temple in Alterran, the only known reffuuge to the attacks. After meeting with the Resistance leaders, Necrotalis found that it was time to revive his son, and start his own Resistance. After traveling to Vectrus, and reviving Vildimire, Raujlac and his son set out to find Cosvack, who was still alive after the attacks. He was found floating in deep space. After being rescued, it took 6 years to reform parts of the Empire, and get the Resistance ready. After this long period, the Ereban Resistance attacked. IT had made a succesful blow to one of their planets, but it was not over yet. Meanwhile, the Allied Resistances had formed together to take down the Universal Door that was pooring in ASHEN Troops, and as well, being the source of the ASHEN's power. After the door was sealed, the Resistance made a quick and desisive blow to the Remaining ASHEN forces, and silenced them all, once and for all, and bringing a new reformed order under the Empires name. Isolation Period 2389-2401EC It was many years of peace after the ASHEN Assualt on the empire. IT had brought great unity of our people. However, there was no peace just otside of the Buarders. All around, wars were raging, cuasing chaos for other empries and nations. The Empire had stepped into many, and came out victorious in all. One Major war was the Sith-Jedi War. This was a quick, yet important war that had brought together the OTS for another round with the Jedi. OTS came out General victorious with superior... just about everything. However, extreme Defence Messures by the Jedi caused a good bit of Ereban Cusualties. Along with the other wars, the Ereban Military was not at its peak as one should see it. Immedeantly, Cosvack and Vildimire called for an Isolation of the Empire to reform its military strength, and make sure the Empire is stable enough for another war. Eventualy, in 2401, The empire let out the call to reopen the empire to the Galatic community, showing off new weapons, Armor, battleshisps, and new found powers that few could understand or create. Current Activites (Current Year) Today, the Ereban Empire still remains one of the most dominate power forces in the Galaxcy, next to the Demagan, Asgard, and other nations similar. They are currently going threw a routine War exersize with the Demagan Empire, hoping that their forces can match the legendary war master. It is not known what the Empire wishes to do in the future, but this is certain... there will ALWAYS be a future for the empire. Military Power The Ereban Empire centers itself around its great military. It uses surgical presicion, brute force, and great tatical ahherance to gain an advantage over any enemy. The empire has over the past 50 years made itself top 3 most dominant military powers, with Demaga and Alterran. The Military Consists of highly trained indeviduals who would sacrifice themselves to turn the tide of the war. Each of them undergoes a year of military training until they set their boots on a battlefield. There are 4 Branches to the Ereban Military. The Imperial Marines, Lead by High General Palsier, The Imperial Star Navy, lead by High Admiral Grievons, the Imperial Air Force, lead by High General Flimins, and the Imperial Sea Navy, lead by High Admiral Viers. In charge of the entire miltary is Warlord Skylair Cosvack. 2nd in Command is Vice General Pawns, and 3rd is Commander General Evon. Each one of these men has had extreme expirence on the battle field, and showed advanced skills of their own, far beyond what other could produce. Branches The Imperial Marines: Incharge of any and all Ground Operations. Main source of Troops, Tanks, Helicopters, ect. The Imperail Star Navy: Incharge of all space conducted missions, flights, transports, and battles. Also given the task of transporting all ground forces, sea navy forces, and Air forces to the planet. The Imperial Air Force: Incharge of all Air Operations, including bombing, escorting, dog fighting, and protecting. As well they are incharge of transporting Troops from the Space Fleet to the ground. The Imperial Sea Navy: Incharge of all water based missions, and transportation of troops from place to place without using Air, or Space traveling methods. Technology Today, the Ereban Military gets its latest technology from the PMMC, mostly, and from other sources, such as Marik Star Fleet, inc. As with that, the empire's pride technological advancement is TechV, the latest show of armor systems. Another advancement is the TeraNet, which isn't a military based project, but it's still important to the development and responces to the Empire's operations. Another tech advancement is "Project MAG", or Mass Accelerating Gun. Basicly, this is a hand held MAC Gun. It has enough fire power to run threw dozens of rounds threw even the latest and most adnvanced Armor Systems. Though, only the VALDEN II's, the latest super soldier program in the Empire, much similar to the SPARTAN Program, can fire them, being that reciol is a mjor issue that the PMMC is working on. Military Icons Today, icons in the Ereban Empire are very few, but for those who still walk, they are a major moral boost to troops. One of these Icons is known as Travis-057, AKA Commander Travis Micheal Orien of the DEG 1st Battalion, 1st Brigade. Others would include Warlord Cosvack, Commander Teris, and a few other war heros that few know about. The following is a List of them all: Commander VALDEN-057 Travis Micheal Orien Commander James Haven Rollins Commander Luarence Pain Teris Warlord Skylair Cosvack Commander George Cameron Hampson Commander Vincent Beckin Welms Major VALDEN-121 Quinton Dalis Cambole Government Today, the Ereban Governemtn is a mix of differnt types of governments. For one, it is a Sovereign Military Order, from where it gets most power and respect from it's military power. For another, it is a Multi-Tribalism, becuase it centers itself off of the Tribes of the Empire, and they all act as a large Senate, giving order to the Galatic Community of the empire. For another, it is a Military Dictatorship, once again, becuase it runs off of its military, and Vildimire being high emperor and overruling everyone if he wishes. And finaly it is an imperium becuase of it's basic believes and laws. The Tribal Council The Tribal Council is basicly the senate of the Empire. It brings together the tribes of the empire (Around 220) and lets them argue and bicker over land, power, ect, and as well, make sure order still exists Beyond the doors of the Council's Citadel. Each tribe is lead by 2 people, the Tribal Head, and the Tribal Counsult. Each of them have their own power over the single tribe, and each their own say in what happens threwout of the empire as a whole. The Dark Emperors Overrule Once every now and again, Vildimire, the Emperor of the Ereban Empire, and Unholy Archon, will overrule the Council's descitions for the greater happening of his own. Since he is the emperor, what he says goes, however, most of the time he agree's with the Council and goes along with their rulings. The Military Input Since the military is the biggest part of the empire, they get to have a say in the political events as well. Its called the "Militaryal Tribal Act." Which is bascily the foundation of Ereban Military Society. It allows the Military to give a greater influence on Vildimire, and have a greater impact on the empire as a whole.